Telefon do przyjaciela
by 4udrey
Summary: Tony robi dobrą minę do złej gry, telefon w końcu zostaje użyty, Steve wciąż nie umie w miejski kamuflaż, a Natasza znowu przegrywa z Clintem.


_So no matter what, I promise you._

 _If you need us – if you need me –_

 _I'll be there._

\- Na dwunastej!

Iron Man odwrócił się i wycelował w kolejnego robota, jednak strzała Clinta okazała się szybsza. Mechaniczny korpus napastnika eksplodował w powietrzu.

\- Dzięki, Hawkeye – mruknął i podleciał w górę, by ogarnąć wzrokiem pobojowisko.

Rozgromili oddział robotów niezwykle szybko, ale ulica i tak nie wyglądała najlepiej - zapewne przyczynił się do tego niezbyt ostrożny atak Hulka. Kilka latarni zostało wyrwanych wraz z ziemią, chodniki były zawalone potłuczonym szkłem, cegłami i dymiącymi kawałkami stali, natomiast budynki pooblepiane pajęczyną. W dodatku wszystko pokrywała czarna, oleista substancja. Gdyby w porę nie zdążyli ewakuować ludzi, pewnie czekałaby ich ostra reprymenda od ONZ.

Nagle Tony poczuł, że coś z ogromnym impetem uderza w tył jego zbroi. Nie zdążył w porę zareagować, więc pofrunął niczym torpeda do przodu, przebijając ścianę najbliższego budynku. Powoli wynurzył się z gruzów i zaklął siarczyście.

\- Cholera, Cap, przydałbyś się na coś – powiedział odruchowo.

W słuchawce zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Tony, on… - odważyła się w końcu odezwać Natasza.

\- Przecież wiem! – przerwał jej zirytowany Stark, po czym ruszył na ostatniego robota.

W tamtym momencie nieobecność Kapitana była wręcz namacalna.

Po kilku kieliszkach Tony stwierdził, że zadzwonienie na jedyny numer z listy kontaktów tego śmiesznego telefonu z klapką, przyciskanymi klawiszami i świecącą diodą z boku, który robiłby furorę w 2007 roku, jest szalenie genialnym pomysłem. Usiadł więc na schodach w jednym z cichszych zakamarków baru, wygrzebał komórkę i bez zastanowienia nadusił zielony przycisk.

Telefon został odebrany po trzech sygnałach.

\- Halo? – usłyszał Tony w słuchawce.

Oprzytomniał. Ściśnięte serce od razu podeszło mu do gardła. To był _ten_ głos. I brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętał: ciepły, spokojny, nieco zachrypnięty. Teraz z nutką niepokoju. Stark odsunął telefon od ucha i spojrzał na niego z bólem, powoli kierując palec na czerwoną słuchawkę. Dzwonienie do swoich byłych – nawet przyjaciół – było najgorszym błędem, jaki zwykł popełniać pod wpływem alkoholu. Po co zrobił to tym razem? Żeby znów wszystko sobie przypomnieć? Żeby stracić dystans, którego nabywał od momentu ich ostatniego spotkania? Żeby znowu się posypać? Musiał to skończyć, zanim powie coś, czego następnego dnia będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo żałował. Przełknął ślinę, zbierając się do zerwania połączenia, gdy głos w telefonie znów się odezwał, tym razem ostrożniej i bardziej miękko (jakby z nadzieją?), a Stark już wiedział, że znowu przegrał.

\- Tony? To ty?

Jego własne imię zabrzmiało nagle dziwnie obco, jakby określało jakiegoś naprawdę dobrego człowieka. Cóż, nic dziwnego. Już dawno przywykł, że wszystko, co wychodziło z tych ust, brzmiało właśnie w ten sposób.

\- Tony, coś się stało? – usłyszał.

Znów przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i wydał z siebie zduszony szloch.

\- Nie radzę sobie, to się kurwa stało – odezwał się w końcu, a w jego głosie było stanowczo zbyt wiele bezsilności. Stracił możliwość odwrotu, ale właśnie tego potrzebował: wyrzucenia z siebie całego żalu, który w nocy nie pozwalał mu spać. – Wszystko jest do dupy, odkąd się na nas wypiąłeś. Odkąd wypiąłeś się na _mnie._ I żaden pierdolony list niczego nie zmieni, rozumiesz? Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy! Że będziemy się wspierać w każdej sytuacji, że przejdziemy przez wszystkie problemy razem. Jak a. A ty? Odszedłeś, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Okłamałeś mnie i zostawiłeś po tym wszystkim… A potem zaczęło się walić i… i musiałem sam sprzątać ten cały bajzel… I codziennie zapominam, że nie pojawisz się na śniadaniu, albo że nie pomożesz pozbyć się kolejnego dupka, który zechce zawładnąć nad światem – głos zaczął mu się trząść, podobnie jak ręce. Zacisnął wolną dłoń na kolanie, żeby całkiem nie stracić nad sobą kontroli. – Potrzebowałem cię, Cap. Tak cholernie cię wtedy potrzebowałem… Twojego wsparcia i…

Rozkleił się na dobre. Zgarbił plecy, podpierając czoło ręką, bo nie był w stanie dłużej trzymać się prosto. Alkohol, żal i smutek rozdzierający mu serce robiły swoje. Dlaczego to tak cholernie bolało? Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy zamykał powieki, widział pod nimi _te_ niebieskie oczy i słyszał _ten_ nieśmiały śmiech? Dlaczego po tym wszystkim, co się stało, wciąż nie potrafił nienawidzić ich właściciela?

\- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś – dodał cicho.

W tym momencie zupełnie nie dbał o Avengersów. Reszta drużyny miała się świetnie, jakby ta cała wojna domowa nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Podali sobie ręce na zgodę, wyprawili imprezę z Thorem, a potem wznowili tradycyjne wieczory filmowe. Mimo to, niesmak pozostał. Tony nieraz czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, gdy ktoś niechcący wspomniał Capa. Nie były karcące czy rozczarowane, wręcz przeciwnie – epatowały współczuciem i litością. Poza tym Avengersi uważali chyba, że Stark szybciej dojdzie do siebie, gdy zostawią go w spokoju. Cóż, jak na razie ich genialny plan przynosił wręcz odwrotny skutek. Tony coraz częściej uciekał do warsztatu, zaczął pić hektolitry kawy, kolorowych napojów energetycznych i whiskey, a kiedy jakiś odważny głupiec pytał, czy wszystko w porządku, odpowiadał, że _oczywiście_. Nawet wtedy, gdy przypadkowo podpalił swój dom w Chicago, rozbił niechcący auto warte czternaście milionów dolarów, strzelił laserem w fotoreportera, czy po raz kolejny wrócił do Avengers Tower kompletnie schlany.

Ponieważ w słuchawce zapadła długa chwila ciszy, Tony pomyślał, że jego rozmówca się rozłączył. Zerknął na wyświetlacz. Połączenie wciąż trwało. Potarł piekące oczy dłonią i pociągnął nosem jak małe dziecko. Westchnięcie Kapitana zabrzmiało podejrzanie jak _Tony._

\- Jesteś pijany, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Ja? Ależ skąd! – odparł, przesadnie przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Pijesz sam czy z Nataszą? A może z Rhodey'em?

\- Nie potrzebuję jebanych nianiek – prychnął.

\- Oczywiście. Podasz mi adres? Ktoś powinien odwieźć cię do domu.

\- Spierdalaj – odezwał się Tony. - Nie masz prawa bawić się ze mną przyjaźń po tym wszystkim. Niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję…

\- Stark – przerwał mu ostro. – Nie powinieneś być teraz sam. Podaj mi ten pieprzony adres.

\- Nie dzwoniłem po taksówkę tylko do jebanego skurwysyna, który patrzył mi w oczy i nic nie powiedział! Jak się wtedy czułeś, co?! – krzyknął.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że mam sam znaleźć adres – westchnął zrezygnowany rozmówca. – Nie ruszaj się stamtąd… gdziekolwiek jesteś.

\- A spróbuj na mnie kurwa nasłać Nataszę! – warknął Stark. – I odpowiedz na moje pytanie, pierdolony tchórzu! Mam prawo wiedzieć…

Trzy sygnały oznaczające zerwanie połączenia dały Tony'emu do zrozumienia, że tym razem chyba przegiął.

Przez chwilę trzymał telefon przy zaciśniętych ustach, wdychając jego metaliczny zapach. Potem z całej siły cisnął urządzeniem przez hol, aż w końcu rozbiło się o drzwi męskiego kibla. Tony wstał, położył dłonie na karku i odetchnął głębiej kilka razy. Krew ciągle buzowała mu w żyłach, a serce tłukło się nieprzyjemnie w piersi. Gdyby miał przy sobie zbroję Iron Mana, poleciałby coś rozpierdolić. I może całe szczęście, że Vision zarekwirował mu ją od razu po misji (po ostatnim nocnym wybryku tego typu ONZ nie było zbyt szczęśliwe). W zaistniałej sytuacji Tony'emu nie pozostawało więc nic innego od schlania się jeszcze bardziej. Co z tego, że następnego dnia miał spotkanie zarządu Stark Industries. Odkąd Pepper odeszła, nikt nie był w stanie zmusić go do zaangażowania w działalność firmy. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwonił do Pepper? Oszczędziłby sobie sporo nerwów.

Wrócił na swoje dawne miejsce przy barze i zamówił szkocką. Potem jeszcze jedną. I kolejną. Przy czwartej barman wyraził swoje zastrzeżenia co do stanu jego trzeźwości, ale Tony je zignorował. Był w końcu właścicielem pieprzonego Stark Industries i wszyscy mogli mu co najwyżej czyścić buty. Właśnie podnosił piąty kieliszek do ust, gdy nagle ktoś pociągnął go za kołnierz w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Charczący i krztuszący się milioner nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, i już po chwili otrzeźwiło go rześkie, nocne powietrze.

\- Cholera jasna! – krzyknął trochę przestraszony, gdy już wyswobodził swoją marynarkę z żelaznego uchwytu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i dopiero rozdzierający ból kostek prawej ręki uświadomił mu, że dał napastnikowi w pysk.

\- Ja jebie, Stark! Będziemy to znowu przerabiać? – usłyszał rozeźlony głos.

To zdanie, plus spojrzenie na twarz stojącego przed nim mężczyzny sprawiło, że Tony zamarł - ale tylko na chwilę. Potem chwycił przód idiotycznie ciasnej koszulki i przyparł Stevena Rogersa do ściany sąsiedniego budynku.

\- Czyli będziemy – westchnął blondyn, ale nie odepchnął Tony'ego. Zamiast tego odważnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

Pod wpływem tego wzroku wnętrzności Starka zacisnęły się w supeł. W pierwszym odruchu miał zamiar nawrzeszczeć na Rogersa. Bo co on sobie wyobrażał, do jasnej cholery? Był najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą na świecie, a pojawiał się w centrum miasta jak gdyby nigdy nic, w tym swoim idiotycznym kaszkiecie nasadzonym na głowę? To nie czapka niewidka, ktoś przecież mógł go rozpoznać! Zamiast tego Tony zacisnął zęby i jeszcze mocniej wbił Steve'a w ścianę, jakby adrenalina usunęła wszystkie promile z jego krwi.

\- Ty chuju. Mój ojciec cię uwielbiał! – wycedził. - Jak mogłeś to wszystko przede mną ukrywać? Jak mogłeś… Jak mogłeś wybrać _jego_ zamiast _nas_?! Avengersi dali ci dom, jakiś cel w życiu. A ty wolałeś spierdoleńca, który zabił mi matkę?!

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to ty i Bucky… już nigdy się nie spotkacie – sapnął Steve. – Ale on naprawdę nie był sobą. Nie kontrolował swoich zachowań. Był zaprogramowany.

\- Skoro masz zamiar ciągle wciskać mi tą samą bajkę, to po chuja tu przyjechałeś? Napawać się swoim zwycięstwem?

Tony miał świadomość, że Steve daje się przyciskać do tej ściany tylko z litości. Gdyby chciał, już dawno rzuciłby nim o ziemię.

\- Przecież nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, Tony – zapewnił Rogers. Położył dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela. – Chciałem cię tylko chronić. Wyrzuty sumienia, zadręczanie się, szukanie zemsty… To nie było coś, czego pragnęliby dla ciebie rodzice.

\- Miałem prawo wiedzieć – wykrztusił.

\- Wiem – przytaknął Rogers. – I z perspektywy czasu widzę, że popełniłem błąd, nie mówiąc ci o niczym. Gdybyś dowiedział się ode mnie… może to nie bolałoby aż tak mocno, ale za bardzo mi na tobie zależało, by patrzeć, jak się rozpadasz.

\- Pozwoliłeś mi żyć w kłamstwie!

\- Z prawdą na temat tego, co się wydarzyło, jest ci łatwiej? – spytał.

 _Nie,_ pomyślał Tony, ale nie przyznał tego na głos. Puścił koszulkę Steve'a, odsunął się i wlepił wzrok w jego obojczyki.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – stwierdził najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. – To mogła być jakaś prowokacja, nie pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Pomyślałem – przyznał Cap. – Ale bardzo chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć. I obiecałem przecież, że pomogę, jeśli tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował.

\- Jestem pijany – rzucił szorstko Tony. - Zadzwoniłem tylko dlatego.

\- Ale zadzwoniłeś. Boże, byłem taki przerażony, że coś się stało…

\- Niedawno jakoś nie miałeś oporów, by robić mi krzywdę – parsknął.

Odważył się spojrzeć Steve'owi w oczy. Dostrzegł w nich ból tak wyraźny, że przez chwilę zapomniał o własnym.

\- Nigdy nie odwróciłem się ani od ciebie, ani od Avengersów. Wtedy po prostu musiałem tak postąpić. Musiałem go ochronić, bo on jest moim przyjacielem, rozumiesz? Jedynym, co mi pozostało po _tamtym_ życiu - kontynuował Cap drżącym głosem. – Nie chciałem, żeby do tego wszystkiego doszło. Tony – w tym jednym słowie kryło się wszystko. – Nie nienawidź mnie. Tylko o tyle proszę.

Cholernie starał się go znienawidzić, bo wtedy byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiej - nie musiałby wybaczać i roztrząsać wszystkiego wciąż i wciąż, zastanawiając się, _dlaczego;_ Jednak cała złość, jaką Tony odczuwał, nie potrafiła zmienić się w nic prócz morza smutku i tęsknoty. Bo czy gdyby którykolwiek z _jego_ przyjaciół znalazł się w sytuacji Bucky'ego, nie postąpiłby tak samo jak Steve?

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Rogers – westchnął. Musiał to przerwać i wrócić do domu, żeby w spokoju wszystko przecierpieć. – Żałuję tylko, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem. Żałuję, że ruszyłeś tu swój chudy tyłek. Ale… najbardziej żałuję, że w ogóle cię poznałem. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozostał tym wyidealizowanym pupilem mojego ojca.

 _Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa._

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał Steve, mocno ściskając ramiona Tony'ego. Stark zastanawiał się, czy tym razem tylko dostanie po mordzie, czy od razu wyląduje na OIOM-ie.

\- Tak – odparł twardo.

Rogers kiwnął głową. Tony liczył na to, że po czymś takim zostawi go w spokoju, ale wtedy między brwiami blondyna pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka determinacji, a dłonie powoli przesunęły się po jego barkach i szyi, pozostawiając po sobie niemal elektryczną ścieżkę. Steve ujął twarz zszokowanego Tony'ego, gładząc policzki kciukami, a resztę wsuwając za uszy. Ostatnim, co Stark zarejestrował przed zmrużeniem powiek, były niebieskie oczy Capa – bliżej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Dobrą sekundę zajęło Tony'ego przyswojenie, że te szaleńczo całujące go usta należą do Stevena Rogersa. Kolana mu zadrżały, gdy Cap delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę, po czym wdarł się głębiej językiem. Sam nie pozostawał bierny. Znów ścisnął przód koszulki blondyna, tym razem przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Czuł, jak serce Steve'a obija się o klatkę piersiową w zawrotnym tempie.

\- Kapitanie – sapnął zaskoczony Stark, gdy już zebrał wystarczająco dużo silnej woli, by na chwilę się odsunąć.

Steve popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zakłopotania i oszołomienia, jakby dopiero uświadomił sobie, co właściwie zrobił. Spłonął rumieńcem (tego Tony tylko się domyślał, bo w uliczce było ciemno), ale wciąż stał blisko.

\- Chyba… um… to nie był dobry pomysł? – domyślił się.

\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył od razu Tony. – Pomysł był genialny. Ale czemu…

\- Kocham cię – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

Tony by nie uwierzył, gdyby nie widział poruszających się ust Rogersa i nie poczuł ciepła jego oddechu na policzku. To wszystko było zbyt realne, by mogło być prawdziwe i Stark miał mętlik w głowie. Bo z jednej strony wszystko wydawało się takie trudne: złość na Steve'a, rozczarowanie jego kłamstwami, poczucie beznadziei i smutek. Ale z drugiej… Rogers był poszukiwany i mimo to przyjechał po jednym, pijackim telefonie, w dodatku wypełnionym wyzwiskami. A Tony tak bardzo go kochał – wtedy, teraz i zawsze – i wciąż do niego nie docierało, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

\- Przepraszam, ja… mogłem ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Wiem, że wszystko zepsułem, ale chciałem dobrze. Musisz mi uwierzyć – wciągnął powietrze przez usta i wypuścił je spazmatycznie. – Przepraszam. Za wszystko.

Stark w osłupieniu patrzył, jak Steve naciąga na kaszkiet. Wiedział, co zamierza zrobić i nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Dlatego pocałował Steve'a jeszcze raz, żeby mieć dwustuprocentową pewność. Ten pocałunek był inny – wolniejszy i pełen obietnic – a w Starku coś wciąż wrzeszczało, że to pomysł najgorszy z możliwych.

\- Ja ciebie też – powiedział tonem, jaki do tej pory był zarezerwowany tylko dla Pepper. – I nie pozwolę ci znowu odejść.

\- A więc rozejm? – Steve zupełnie nie potrafił kontrolować emocji.

Tony zignorował wszelkie obawy. Uwielbiał przecież uwielbiał udowadniać innym, że się mylą.

\- Rozejm – przytaknął.

I dopiero to był idealny koniec wojny bohaterów.

Kiedy następnego ranka Natasza weszła do kuchni i zastała w niej ubranego w same dresy Kapitana Amerykę, który w dodatku jak gdyby nigdy nic przygotowywał śniadanie, całkiem poważnie zakwestionowała realność tej sceny. Zmarszczyła brwi, cofnęła się kilka kroków, zamrugała intensywnie i jeszcze raz weszła do pomieszczenia.

Kapitan Ameryka wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.

\- Steve? – odezwała się niepewnie.

Cap drgnął nerwowo, spojrzał na nią z miną pełną zakłopotania i skrzyżował ręce na nagiej piersi.

\- Tasza! Serwus.

\- Nie, żebym się nie cieszyła, ale… Co ty tu robisz? – spytała.

\- Oh, no wiesz – wskazał niedbałym ruchem na toster. – Śniadanie.

Natasza kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową, choć ni chuja nic nie rozumiała. Usiadłszy przy stole, wlepiła aż nazbyt zainteresowane spojrzenie w swoje paznokcie. Kosmetyczka (u której była trzy dni temu) powiedziała, że lakier utrzyma się co najmniej dwa tygodnie, tymczasem już się jej porobiły odpryski. No pieprzyć roboty i ich głupią inwazję.

Nagle wylądował przed nią kubek z parującą, czarną substancją, która roztaczała dookoła znajomy zapach. Natasza tęskniła za Capem i kawą, a najbardziej za kawą Capa. Czy on podczas tkwienia w lodowcu nie robił przypadkiem kursu na baristę? Po przejściu na emeryturę (o ile wcześniej nie zostanie zabity) totalnie powinien otworzyć własną kawiarnię.

Podniosła wzrok na przyjaciela i musiała pozbierać szczękę z podłogi na widok jego pleców, poznaczonych od góry do dołu pionowymi, rażącymi czerwienią na tle bladej skóry _śladami paznokci_. Chciała palnąć coś starkowego, ale w porę ugryzła się w język i zebrała resztki samokontroli. Steve i tak pozostawał najbardziej porządny ze wszystkich Avengersów, nawet jeśli wrócił do Avengers Tower tylko po to, żeby zaszaleć z siostrzenicą (czy kimś tam) swojej ex.

Ale wtedy Cap sięgnął po talerz, a dresy zsunęły mu się odrobinę z biodra, ukazując (oprócz malinki, oczywiście) gumkę czerwonych bokserek. Brwi Nataszy automatycznie powędrowały do góry, bo mogłaby przysiąc, że to były te same bokserki z limitowanej edycji o Iron Manie, które zafarbowały jej w praniu trzy bluzki, i które z całą pewnością nie należały wówczas do Stevena Rogersa.

\- Tylko mi nie mów… – wykrztusiła.

Steve nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na nią z nieudolnie powstrzymanym uśmiechem. Szybko ulokował wszystkie talerze i kubki na tacce i ruszył z nią ostrożnie w stronę korytarza.

\- I potrzebowaliście pieprzonej wojny domowej, żeby to do was dotarło? - krzyknęła za nim Natasza. - Jesteście beznadziejni!

\- Kto jest beznadziejny? I co tu robi Kapitan Ameryka? – spytał Clint, który minął się z Rogersem w drzwiach. Za nim weszli Peter i Bruce.

\- Tony i Steve się pogodzili i uprawiali gniewny seks – burknęła.

Clint wydał z siebie głośne „HA".

\- Moja pięćdziesiątka – przypomniał, machając w jej stronę ręką. – Zawsze wygrywam.

Natasza wywróciła oczami i wyciągnęła ze stanika banknot. Brwi Bruce'a powędrowały do góry.

\- Obstawiałaś, że obędzie się bez? – zdziwił się.

\- Obstawiałam, że się nie pogodzą – odparła.

\- Oja, ale by było świetnie, gdyby mnie adoptowali! – powiedział Peter.

Pozostali Avengersi wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Lepiej było nie wspominać o tym Tony'emu i Steve'owi. Mieszkańcy Ameryki mogli przywyknąć do armii Chitauri, ale superbohaterska Brangelina z adoptowanym Spidermanem – to już było za dużo.


End file.
